villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evelyn Powell
Evelyn Powell is one of the main characters of the Lifetime dramedy, Devious Maids, serving as the main villainess of the show (mostly in Season 1 as she becomes a supporting antagonist in Season 2). The wife of Adrian Powell, Evelyn and Adrian have a complicated marriage due to their devious attitudes towards each other and their love is brought on by hatred which is their "greatest asset". Even though she is never that evil, she is nowhere near being an anti-heroine or protagonist as she has done some devious things, such as blackmailing Rosie, having an affair with Tony and Evelyn has a tendency of looking down on poor people. She is portrayed by Rebecca Wisocky. Personality Evelyn is a very interesting character as she is emotional, cold, selfish/self-absorbed, dramatic, mean and downright bitchy. Evelyn doesn't care for her servants, especially the maids, whom she refers to as the help. Evelyn can say comments which are cold and mean, which gives us the impression of her being a "raging b####". She is also known for having chips on her shoulders, which is shown when she is not afraid to speak terribly about maids. A good example is when she criticizes Valentina's cleaning and says that giving Marisol some roses is a logical choice since she is allergic to them and has gone so far as to even saying that she has decorated Nicholas' house with pinatas. She has an interestingly dysfunctional relationship with her husband, Adrian Powell. She are downright devious towards each other and their marriage is far from beautiful and they can get impatient when they're happy when they try to be happy, it goes wrong, which makes Evelyn go so far as to saying that they should stop trying to be happy because it's getting depressing. Evelyn usually has a comment for nearly everything, due to her critical one-liners. Evelyn is also to only care for herself and mostly doesn't like it when things don't go her way and will do anything to make sure that things go her way (unless she is stopped). This is shown when she makes sure that Tony doesn't move into her bedroom. Evelyn had also shown her fair share of being devious, such as when she blackmails Rosie, she starts an affair with her bodyguard Tony, her along with Tony deceive her husband, Adrian into thinking that there was a burglar and he was hearing things just so that he can go to Sage Creek so that they can continue their affair and she even made sure that Tony would move back to his old room. Evelyn is also shown to get annoyed very quickly, mostly by Adrian, which is shown when his cowardice was annoying her. However, it is possibly implied that the reason why she is devious towards Adrian is because they had a son named Barrett, who died and it hurted them very badly and Adrian blamed Evelyn. This was possibly the reason behind her eccentric love for children. Evelyn possibly knows Adrian's motives and is quick to realize them but is prone to hurt him. Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Adulterers Category:Spouses Category:Insecure Category:Blackmailers